Why Jace Really Stayed
by Gemwing
Summary: A slash fanfic set in City of Lost Souls. Rated M for Violence, Language, and Sexual Themes and Scenes. If you don't like, don't read. I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS. Please please please review this. Thanks! PS hope ya like the smell of lemons
1. Chapter 1

This is set in COLS, so if you have not read it yet, RUN AWAY. AND READ IT. This is a fanfic with Jace and Sebastian, and in the next chapter, this story will reek of lemons.

Jace woke up in a strange bed, somewhere he had never been before. He felt a warm body next to him. _Clary, _he thought. He turned over, spooning her. He put his hand on her arm, but it felt unusually hairy. He looked up, seeing a head of long blonde hair. _But Clary's a redhead_, he thought to himself. Then he put the pieces together. _By the Angel, I slept with Sebastian_. He spasmed, pushing himself away from Sebastion's sleeping body, and cried out before falling off the king-sized bed. Sebastian bolted upright, a knife in hand as he looked at Jace's body on the floor. "What's wrong?" Sebastian yelled.

"What's wrong?" Jace mocked, "What's wrong is that I just woke up in bed with the satanic fiend that murdered my little brother and countless others. And that satanic fiend is supposed to be _dead." _

Sebastian looked mildly amused. "It's actually demonic, not satanic. And you forget the fact that _you're _supposed to be dead too."

Jace gritted his teeth. He was right. "Hm," said Sebastian. "The rune that binds us should make you a bit less _hateful. _Show me your chest."

Jace backed against the wall. "You know what, I think I will. And then, I'll jump onto my rainbow-farting unicorn and fly off into the sunset."

"Just because we slept with each other doesn't mean you have to be such a bitch." Sebastian jumped down from the bed, gliding to Jace. Jace would move away, but again, he was against a wall. Sebastian put both hands on the neck of Jace's shirt and tore it down the middle. The sinister rune was still on Jace's chest, directly above his heart, but a giant slash cut the rune into two pieces. "Ah, so that's why you're so moody." Sebastian grabbed a stele from a drawer of the nightstand. "A simple _iratze _should fix that."

Sebastian began drawing an _iratze _with the stele, when Jace began to struggle. "Get away from me, you sick bastard!" Jace sent a kick Sebastian's way, which connected with Sebastian's knee. Sebastian dropped the stele, clutching his knee, and Jace began to run. Sebastian tried to stand up to pursue, but his knee buckled as soon as he put pressure on it. Sebastian collapsed to the ground, but he wouldn't let Jace get away. He wrapped his hand around Jace's ankle, causing Jace to fall to the floor. "Let me go!" Jace yelled, as Sebastian twisted Jace's ankle as he dragged him across the hardwood floor. Jace gritted his teeth as his ankle burned with pain.

Once Jace was close enough, Sebastian sent a powerful right hook to Jace's jaw, watching his eyes roll back into his head as he collapsed. Sebastian finished the _iratze _that overlapped with the crude rune over Jace's heart. _You're my bitch now, Herondale_.


	2. Chapter 2

This lemon-scented chapter is going to be steamy and EXTREMELY gay, so if you're not into that, beware. This will also be from Jace's POV. Enjoy. But please note, Jace doesn't have a personality disorder, it's the binding rune.

I woke up, my chest still stinging from Sebastian's iratze. My ankle no longer hurt from when I had fallen on it_. He did this to you_, said some voice in my head. He couldn't have! Sebastian had always been nice to me. I got out of bed, heading for the door. Then I realized, I was naked.

_Ah, who cares? Sebastian probably won't mind. _I twisted the doorknob, pulling the door open. "Sebastian?" I called out into the large, cavernous house his father had created. Sebastian appeared at my side not a second later. "Yeah, babe?" He asked.

"Uh...nothing. I just wanted to see where you were."

He laughed. "Oh, I was just watching some, uh, _inventive _internet videos." He eyed me up-and-down, looking at my naked body. "I see you're dressed for your job, babe."

_Why does he keep calling me babe? "_And, what job would that be?" I asked cautiously.

"To be used to make waves in my waterbed." Sebastian grinned devilishly, putting his arm around my shoulder and leading the way to his room down the hall. He turned the handle to his door and, with his shoulder, pushed the door inward. Sebastian gestured for me to go inside. I did.

In seconds, Sebastian was completely naked. I stared. He was huge, at least 9 inches. It was obvious he'd always be superior to me in the bedroom. He moved forward, putting his lips to mine. He pressed himself closer to me, his hardening cock pressing into my leg. Mine went erect too, but it lacked the strength of Sebastian's, the aura of dominance.

He pulled his lips from mine, planting a kiss on my cheek, moving down the left side of my neck, and as he started sucking at my left shoulder, he firmly wrapped both his hands around my waist, gently squeezing my ass with both hands. "We'll get there in a bit," he said in a sensual whisper. I looked at my shoulder as he started kissing my left pec. He left a hickey there. But with Sebastian, no mark left on my body is a regular mark. He's claiming me, marking me as his own.

He began kissing my abs, then began licking the muscular contours of stomach. He looked at my penis, then my face. "I'm sorry, babe," he said. "I don't do the sucking in this relationship. That's _your _job." I nodded, and he stood up. I kissed his right cheek, and began to imitate what he had done to me. I kissed his neck, but he was impatient. _The Master gets what he wants when he wants it, _he said in my mind. He put his hand in my hair, pushing me down to my knees.

I looked at his monstrous cock, staring at me. I put my arms around Sebastian's waist, hugging him as my lips gently surrounded the head of his cock. The tip of my lightly grazed the tip of his dick as I flicked it back and forth, teasing. I moved my lips past the head, sliding down his shaft. His body convulsed with pleasure. I guided my mouth down his shaft, going as far as I could, then going back up, increasing in speed each time. He moaned, louder than a demon after being sliced open.

Eventually, Sebastian put his left hand behind my head, pulling and it so I could go faster. I felt his cock pulse and I knew it would happen. I thought he would be kind enough to pull out, and maybe aim for my face at worst, but no. He put both hands behind my head and pulled as forcefully as he could, jamming all eight inches of his cock down my throat, and as I choked on it, he came.

He pulled out then, as I collapsed onto my hands and knees, coughing and spitting up cum. He looked at it sadly, and said, "Let's not let perfectly good cum go to waste." Sebastian put his hands under my armpits, and picked me up like I weighed nothing. He tossed me onto the waterbed, causing the bed to ripple and shake. I knew that it'd be no use to fight him, that he would fuck me right here, right now, whether I liked it or not.

I've never felt so weak in my life, but I've never felt so turned on either. Sebastian flipped me onto my stomach, and spread my legs wide. He grabbed a handful of cum from the floor and began to finger me. He started with his index finger, probing back and forth, and then added in his middle finger. I moaned in pleasure, but there was still pain present.

Sebastian was too impatient to go finger-by-finger, so seconds later, his whole fist was in my ass, as he twisted his wrist, causing his knuckles to grind into some very sensitive parts of my ass. Years of fighting and living the Shadowhunter lifestyle had made it hard for me to scream, but I couldn't hold the scream in this time. An immense amount of pain spread through my body. "You don't like this, do you?" asked Sebastian, mocking sympathy.

"No, no I don't."

Sebastian slowly pulled his fist out of my ass, leaving me lubricated and tender. But now he knew a weakness of mine.

"You ready for some more fun, babe?"

I grinned. "Yes."


End file.
